1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an embedded seat slot structure and, more particularly, to an embedded seat slot structure for connecting with a portable electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As digital age comes, musical compositions are recorded and propagated via digital files instead of audio tapes, album CDs (compact disk), and album digital versatile discs (DVD). Furthermore, different kinds of digital players which can play digital audio and video data with a multimedia file format are developed.
After improvement for several generations, the digital player can not only provide good music quality, it also can store more and more songs. Thus, a common user can listen to music by carrying the digital player at anytime. To allow the user to go on to play and listen to music via the digital player when he is at home or drives, a peripheral device connected with the digital player is developed. As a result, the user may play music files stored in the digital player via a device such as a bedside audio or a car audio to enjoy fun of listening to songs.
However, when the user connects the digital player to the peripheral device, he needs to first open a dust cover of the peripheral device, adjust a connection seat to be at a fix position, and then connect the digital player. Not only the usage is inconvenient for the user, but also additional operation keys need to be disposed. Therefore, the appearance lacks aesthetic, and the desire to purchase of users may be decrease.